Finding Odd Feelings
by BlackMoonTiger
Summary: Getting Engageded was the last thing Alice wanted. After always getting what she wants, she never thought she would ever have to try and keep her fiance.Especialy when her fiance's friend has her eye on him too.So she goes to school w/him Oz&Alice Bit OC
1. A Fated Meeting or Not?

OK first off i must say It's been forever since I've written something i like. So sorry if it's crappy. Another is my current obsession is Pandora Hearts and that's what caused this story to pop into my head and wouldn't leave. I wasn't sure how to begin but i think this is a good start. I will update with this story again when i finish the next part of the story. Alice and Abyss are a bit OC cause i think it will help the development of my story. This will turn into a school fanfic but i wanted to set the main base first. Sorry that might only make sense to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own because life isn't fair like that. .

Main couple: Oz and Alice

(The Gilbert in this story is in his adult form not kid form, just cause I think he's more awesome as an adult Gilbert. ^_^)

Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting?!...or Not?

Feet pounded down the hall, madly rushing to one room in particular. Long black hair flew in her face as she came to an abrupt halt. She yanked the door open with a string of curses running through her mind.

"Father!"

"Yes, Little Alice?"

Alice growled at her father trying to use her pet name to try and get her in a better mood. He was just sitting there with a calm look on his face. The book he had been reading was now set down and his dark eyes were now set on her.

"What is all this talk I hear of me getting a fiance!?" Alice shouted.

"Well, you aren't a little girl anymore Alice. Its time we set you up with someone who will take care of you in the future."

"I can take care of myself just fine! Besides, I don't see you setting Aby-chan up with any fiance!"

"Abyss is getting one. Actually-," Her father glanced up at the grandfather clock. "Her first meeting with her fiance is just ending as we speak."

"What?!"

"If you'd like to meet up with her, she said she would be having tea in the balcony after her meeting."

Alice ran out of the room before he even finished speaking. He sighed at his daughter's behavior before he turned back to his book.

__________________

Alice ran to their favorite place to drink tea. It faced a part of the garden that had a small pond and all of their favorite flowers. Alice found her sister calmly sipping tea as she watched the scenery.

"Abyss-chan!"

Abyss turned to her sister with a smile and invited her to sit with her when she started to bombard her with questions.

"So? Are you really going through with this engagement thing Aby-chan?" Alice questioned seriously.

"Of course I am. Father only wants whats best for us you know."

Alice stared at her for a while before she looked down.

"Not everything is for the best." Alice grumbled.

"Oh Ali! Just try meeting your fiance once, who knows you might actually end up liking him." Abyss said as she turned back to her tea.

"Pfft! Like that'll happen!"

Abyss smiled to herself, then offered Alice the rest of her sweets.

* * *

Alice sat with a look of the 'most miserable person on the world' look, as her sister hummed a tune while brushing her hair. Tonight was the night she was to meet her fiance and nothing they said could cheer her up.

"Oh! and I hear he's the son of a duke! Also very charming with a wonderful sense of humor. He also likes cats, so that means he'll get along well with Cheshire!" Abyss finished with a smile.

"Urgh! Isn't there anything else to talk about other then the stupid boy?!" Alice yelled.

"Hmmmm......well the chef's planning on making your favorite meats if you go through with this. It's in celebration of the engagement. Thats's if you go through with it I mean." Abyss said as she looked at Alice's reflection in the mirror. She had arranged her sister's hair to be half up and the rest down. Her dark red dress looked beautiful on her and her amethyst eyes stood out more. She giggled when she saw the drool and excitement on Alice's face.

Alice wiped her mouth and looked back at her sister. She was her almost exact twin but instead of dark chocolate hair, she had snow white hair. Her sister also preferred to dress in white more then any other color too. Most people assumed that because of this that they were like light and dark. Although she couldn't argue that Abyss was the more polite and obedient of them. But that didn't mean others can go around pointing it out. Alice sighed as she shook her head to get rid of her bad thoughts.

"Will they make roast beef tonight?" Alice asked hopefully.

"For you, I'll ask them especially," Abyss laughed.

* * *

In order to make Alice feel more comfortable, her father had turned their meeting into a social party. Because there was nowhere else Alice felt more sure of herself then in front of the serving table. Among all the varieties of food and meat. So while Alice was calmly stuffing her face, everyone else was dancing and having a good time.

"Ah! Hello! You must be Miss Alice right?"

"Huh?" Alice swallowed the food in her mouth and turned to the stanger to give him a suspicious look. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!"

"Hehe, your sister told me I would recognize you when I met you. But she never warned me how beautiful you'd be!" The strange boy had blond hair and emerald colored eyes, He pulled a flower out of nowhere and held it up to her face. Alice took a few steps back. "Your beauty is so bright it might even out shine the sun! Flowers would pale in comparison to your face."

Alice took more steps back as the boy went off in his own world. 'Who is this weirdo?!' She thought. Just as he went off on another rant on how lucky he was, Alice kicked him in the face with her heeled boots and took off running.

"Aby-chan!"

Abyss turned just in time to have Alice fling herself at her. Alice rubbed her face in Abyss's white dress.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-this weirdo came up to me an-and started talking about all this stuff about being brighter then the sun and what-not!"

Abyss stared at Alice. She noticed her face was flushed and although she looked angry and upset, she also looked embarrassed. She giggled at her sister's reaction to being adored and lavished with compliments.

"That so called weirdo was your fiance little Alice. I hope you were nice to him" Abyss scolded her lightly.

"Ah-well...you see I kinda um... kicked him?" Alice said while looking to the side.

"You kicked him!?"

"In the face?" Alice said with a nervous smile.

"What?! We must go and apologize right away!" Abyss said horrified at the thought of Alice kicking someone in the face.

"Why? He'll live....I think."

"What if he decides to break off the engagement?"

"Hm!" Alice said before she turned around and tried to walk away. But sadly Abyss had other ideas, she grabbed Alice and started to drag her back over to apologize.

* * *

(right after Alice kicked him in the face)

"Oz! Are you alright?"

Oz looked up in time to see Alice take off running. He laughed to himself at Alice's reaction to his praises.

"Don't worry Gil, I'm alright. She has one heck of a kick. haha!"

"But you could have been hurt! Stupid girl. Is this really the type of girl you want to marry Oz?" Gil said as he picked Oz up off the floor.

"Haha! Doesn't she seem like fun though?" Oz laughed.

"Fun?! She kicked you in the face! With her heeled boots!" Gil said trying to reason with him and talk him out of the engagement at the same time.

"Besides with you pursuing your career as a teacher right now, I could use a new friend to hang out with." Oz said smiling at Gil.

"O-Oz..." Gilbert looked down sadly at the thought of Oz being lonely with out him by his side. He was lucky enough to have gotten Oz as a master but when Oz gave him the opportunity to go back to school and be a teacher like he dreamed. He couldn't ask for a better master or a better friend.

"SO! Your starting your first year as a teacher. I hope to get you as my teacher this year, so you better watch out cause I defiantly won't make things easy for you. Hehe!" Oz said with a mischievous look in his eye.

* * *

OK thats it for now. i will update soon cause i really like the idea i have for this story. So hopefully you enjoyed this. Reviews help me want to update sooner. Sorry if the story felt rushed. _ Sorry the first chapter was so short.

Read and Review please!!


	2. Making Friends WThose You Don't Like

O-K! Chapter two! I hope people remember that this a AU. So in this story I decided to make Jack, Oz's dad and Glen will be Alice and Abyss's dad. ^_^ Don't like it, don't read! Also I decided to give Glen a more caring attitude instead of psycho crazy. Another character will be added. Yay! I hope you guys will like it. I did this instead of filling out applications. I need a job!!!! Huah!!!!! I need money to support my two cats and puppy. Oh well. Wish me luck in finding a job!

______

Disclaimer: Do not own! Only in my dreams. TT .TT

* * *

Chapter 2: Making Friends W/Those You Don't Like

* * *

"Ah! Oz-kun! Can I please have a moment please?"  
"Huh?" Oz turned around to find a girl who looked very much like Alice but with difference in hair color and clothes style. Being the gentlemen that he is, Oz turned with a smile and waited for the girl to catch up with him.  
"Ah! Miss Abyss-chan! I only had that chance to talk with you a short while before. Do you need help with anything?"  
"Yes! Yes! You could help me by staying right there and letting this little girl," Abyss pulled Alice from behind her and pushed her forward. "Apologize for what she did earlier." Oz smiled when he saw Alice again. He had thought it would be a few days before he would see her again, from the way she took off running. He noticed Alice had her face down and seemed really upset.  
"Urm..urly..ury." She mummbled out.  
"Um sorry I couldn't hear you." Oz said nervously. He looked behind Alice to see her sister with a menacing presence and he could feel the hate coming from Gilbert, directed strait at Alice. Gil absolutely hated when someone was rude to Oz and made a point in hating that person by being rude and mean back to them. And Gilbert found Alice not looking at Oz when talking to him and not speaking clearly as rude, so she was his new enemy.  
"Now Alice dear. You want to speak clearly when apologizing." Abyss said with a sweet voice but everyone could hear the threat behind it. Even Alice cringed from the overly sweet voice. 'I can only think of one other person who is like that. They seem like they could be good friends.' Oz thought with a nervous smile.  
"I said I'm really sorry! There happy?!" Alice said with a angry look directed at Oz and a scared look at Abyss. Oz stood there for a second before he started to laugh.  
"Oi! WHATS SO FUNNY!?" Alice yelled.  
"Haha. No it's nothing. I just didn't expect it. You didn't have to apologize. I like your tough attitude. Plus, you have one heck of a kick. Haha." Oz said with a grin. "So you won't break off the engagement?" Abyss asked cautiously.  
"What?! And let this wonderful Alice belong to someone else? Haha, no I think we should get to know each other better." Oz said with a smile. While Gilbert had a look of doom on his face.  
"Oh! That's wonderful! Thank you so much! Isn't that great Alice-chan?" Abyss said but when she turned to Alice, she was gone, "Alice-chan?"

* * *

"I think our kids are getting along great, don't you think so Glen?" Jack Vessalius said smiling as he watched Oz and the others interact.  
"Are you sure your son will be good to my Little Alice?" Glen Baskerville asked seriously. He was upset about Alice's rough behaviour but in some way he was proud of her strength.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine! Hey! What do you say to Alice-chan attending school with my Oz?" Jack asked. He laughed when he saw Oz laugh. Oz was his only son and he tended to spoil him in everything. Especially in attention. Although Glen had 2 daughters, he still missed his late wife very much and always worried if he was doing the right thing for his daughters. Glen sighed from the stress of the whole situation but looked back to the kids. 'I hope everything goes ok.'

* * *

Alice had escaped when she could. She was wandering the garden outside by herself trying to think up reasons to explain her mixed up emotions. 'It could have been the beef streak. But then again i did eat alot of chicken too. Maybe a piece wasn't cooked all the way through.' Alice found a bench too sit and calm herself down. 'The weirdo boy is always saying weird things. What person would want to actually marry me? Everyone always prefers Abyss over me.' Alice thought sadly. 'I bet someone like his dad or mom, is probably forcing him to be nice to me. In the end he'll be like everyone else and come up with some excuse to never see me again'  
*poof!* Alice blinked as a bright red rose popped out in front of her face.  
"Miss Alice should always smile. Girls always look more beautiful when they have a smile on their face." Oz said.  
"Humph! Then you must think my sister is always beautiful." Alice said while looking away.  
"Your sister is nice-" Oz began. Alice tried to keep the queasy feeling in her stomach from showing on her face as she tried to stand up and leave. And she would have left if Oz hadn't grabbed her hand. "But I think Miss Alice is special in her own way too. I bet you have lots of qualities that make you special, maybe even more special then your sister."  
The quesy feeling in Alice's stomach stopped when she heard Oz say she was special.  
"And I'd like if Miss Alice would be my friend too. Then maybe my fiance, when we get to know each other better." Oz said with a smile.  
Alice can sometimes be those girls that get shy-embarrassed but that's 1 out of 5 times. The other times she gets mad-embarrassed.  
"What makes you think I want to be your friend!" Alice yelled as she turned to face Oz. She stood on top of the bench and looked down at own with a smirk.  
"And why would I want to marry you? No! Instead you shall be my manservant! You will belong to me! Got that? I don't belong to you. You do what I say and maybe we might get along."  
"Haha! Whatever makes you happy Alice-chan!" Oz laughed. 'She is definatly gonna be fun to be around. I hope she likes Alice too.' Oz thought with a smile.  
Alice nodded with a smile. 'He might be different. And at least he said he'll listen to me.' "Oi! Manservant! I'm hungry. Go get me something to eat." "Right away Alice-chan." Oz said when he took off running back to the party to get something for Alice.

* * *

Gilbert sat bored at a table waiting for Oz to come back. When he had taken off after Miss Alice, he asked Gil to stay behind and wait for him. Plenty of women came by in hopes of dancing with him, but he turned them all down. His first and only priority is Oz. Gil let out another sigh when he looked up and saw Oz come running inside.  
"Oz!" Gilbert got up ready to go to Oz's side. But Oz didn't seem to notice him at all. He went strait for the serving table, loaded a plate with some food and left again. 'I'm not letting him leave without me again' Gil thought as he followed Oz outside. He hid behind bushes and trees as he followed Oz go deeper into the garden.  
"Alice-chan! I'm back!" Oz called.  
"About time manservent! I'm starving!" Alice yelled back.  
Gil was shocked when he saw Alice yank the plate from Oz and chomp down on all the food without even offering something to Oz. What shocked him most was that Alice had called Oz a manservant! "Oz is not your servant! You-you! Stupid rabbit!" Gilbert yelled as he came running out of his hiding spot. He glared at Alice but she only gave him a bored look before she turned to Oz.  
"Oi. Manservent who is this seaweed head?" Alice asked "Ah! He is my close friend Gilbert!" Oz said with a smile.  
"I'm his servant. And you have no right calling my master your manservant!" Gil argued.  
"Why did you call me a stupid rabbit?!" Alice growled at Gil.  
"Maybe because you look like a cute rabbit?" Oz said.  
"What?! No! It's because her attitude is hopping all over the place in just a few short hours! That's why! I don't think she's cute at all!" Gill yelled.  
"Your right she's beautiful!" Oz said.  
*BAM*  
"Don't go saying weird things manservant!" Alice yelled at Oz who was currently on the ground with a shoe print on his face. "Aw! Alice-chan! I was only saying the truth." Oz said when he sat up.  
"Oi! Can you keep from the kicks to the face?!" Gil yelled. He had noticed how Alice had blushed and looked away while Oz really did seem to enjoy Alice's rude talk and brutal behaviour. 'Why must you befriend such people Oz!' Gilbert thought. "Can we all go inside now? It's getting late and most people wouldn't find it proper for a young lady to be out this late and this far from the party with only 2 men as her company." Gilbert said as he picked up Oz and started leading him back to the party. "Come on Alice-chan!" Oz said as he grabbed her hand.  
Alice let herself be pulled along with a feeling that hanging around Oz would be fun.

* * *

(Party is now Over)  
"So, Little Alice. What do you think of your fiance?" Glen asked.  
*yawn*"Huh?" Alice said while rubbing her eyes. After the party she was completely exhausted and wanted nothing other then to sleep but her father made it a point that he wanted to talk to her before she went to bed. So now she sat with her father in his study room, falling more and more asleep by the minute. So the answer she gave was a half-asleep one.  
"Oh, Oz? No, no he's not my fiance. We decided that he would be my mansevert and we would see were we go from there." Alice said as she fell sleep.  
"What?! Does Little Alice even know what a manservant is? I can only pray that no one tells her what it really means." Glen thought worriedly.  
"So, what do you think about going to school with Oz Vessalius? You'd get to know him better and spend more time with him." Glen said as he woke Alice up enough to barely register what he was saying to her. "Huh? Sure, sure. OK, that sounds fun." Alice said as she curled herself up more to sleep better.  
"Great! The first day of school is tomorrow."

* * *

"Echo-chan!"  
A girl with short silver hair and pale violet-grey eyes turned around to the person yelling her name. "Oz-kun. Your early." Echo said.  
"Haha! Yeah, I had to show someone the way to school this morning. I like your winter school uniform Echo-chan!" Oz said with a grin.  
Echo looked down at her uniform. Other then a thicker uniform and long sleeves, she didn't see much difference. She did wear a sweater underneath her uniform so the extra could cover her hands. But even in cold weather she liked to wear short skirts because she felt she could move better in short skirts.  
Echo looked at Oz's smile with a blank face then at his uniform. He wore a grey school jacket with two rows of buttons. Under that he worn a long sleeve white button up shirt with a dark green tie. And pale black pants.  
"So who was the person you had to show to school?" Echo said.  
"Ah! Actually it was Ali-"  
"Oi! Manservant!"  
"Alice-chan! Over here!" Oz yelled.  
Echo looked down the hall to see a girl with long chocolate colored hair and purple eyes walking down the hall with an angry look on her face.  
"Hey! Why did you just leave me like that? What would you have done if I had gotten lost?" Alice asked completely ignoring Echo.  
"Sorry! Sorry! It's just as soon as I saw Little Echo here!" Oz said while hugging Echo around the shoulders. "I had to come right away to see the change in uniform on her. She looks so cute! Don't you agree Alice-chan?"  
Alice felt a twich in her eye at Oz's closeness with this Echo girl.  
"Yeah. Cute." Alice grumbled.  
"Ah! I should go inform our teacher about you entering our class. I'll be right back." Oz said as he left.

* * *

Alice stared at the girl Oz called Echo. She felt a dislike for the girl the moment Oz hugged her.  
"My name is Alice Baskerville. Who are you? And What's Oz to you?" Alice asked with a sneer.  
Alice watched as Echo's expression didn't even flinch at her behaviour like most people. The girl hadn't once smiled the whole time. "Oz says girls are more beautiful when they smile. That means he probably don't think your very pretty." Alice smirked.  
Still no reaction.  
"My name is Echo." "That's it?"  
"No. I only have one other thing to say to you."  
"And that is?" Alice said getting impatient.  
"Oz is and always will be, mine." Alice could only stare as Echo turned and started walking down the same hall that Oz ran down earlier.

* * *

OK it's done so far! I hope I can keep this up. Then maybe I'll have enough influence to go back and continue my other stories. Yay! Echo is now in the story! I just love her! She looks so cute! I really loved the chapter where Oz and Echo hung out at the festival and then Oz gave Echo an hair ornament. It was meant for a to be given to the person they like, but Oz didn't know that and gave it Echo. So cute! But I still stand by Oz and Alice. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Please Read & Review.


End file.
